Keiko's Bad Day
by glasclach
Summary: Keiko's having a rough day. A certain redhead might cheer her up, but he could also make things worse. KK


From the Drabble Tree at Keiko's Demons

Original line: "Keiko blushed at the thought and began instantly to feel bad again."

Keiko/Kurama

by glasclach

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_, and I make no profit from this.

And please do review. I sense that there is something off with this piece. Maybe is just I have been away from fanfic for too long? (I hope). Enjoy :)

**Keiko's Bad Day**

Keiko was having a wretched day. Some time during the night a car had apparently hit an electric pole, knocking out the electricity, causing her alarm clock to lose the time. It was a miracle of habit that she woke up even close to when she was supposed to, but she was still a few minutes late to history class, the one with the old doddering professor who never said anything useful. Keiko found all learning useful and liked to show respect for her teachers, but it frustrated her that she was spending time (not to mention money) on a class with a teacher who taught nothing. God forbid, however, that one should be late to his class; she'd been docked points for her tardiness. Her grade could handle it, but still, it rankled.

The day had just gone downhill from there, with forgotten homework, bad lunch food, and cranky students who didn't seem to understand that just because she was a librarian, that didn't mean she could magically produce the resources they wanted or do the research for them. Some days she wished she could just quit her job, but she loved her apartment too much, even if it was tiny. And she didn't get to spend enough time there.

She thought longingly of her cozy chair with the latest _Rurouni Kenshin_ volume just waiting for her. Instead, she was headed to physics class. Although... physics class did have its own cute redhead to offer. Physics was a constant source of frustration to her, but thanks to Kurama's patient and generous help she was making her way through it. She allowed herself to dwell for a moment on just how wonderful he was, kind and gentle, so intelligent, quiet (unlike a certain ex-boyfriend spirit detective) but not anti-social (unlike a certain flame-haired shorty), and certainly not without a sense of humor. Oh, sure, he could be ruthless, and more than a little scary, but seeing as how that was usually directed at beings who were going to injure other beings, Keiko wasn't terribly bothered by that.

Although... if that ruthlessness was re-directed... to a prey of another sort... Keiko had a brief and wonderful vision of being pinned up against a wall and stared down by those intense green eyes. Keiko blushed at the thought and began instantly to feel bad again. This was her classmate, her friend of many years - besides, the way her luck was going today, she'd probably blurt something out that she _really_ shouldn't. So, best to keep the thoughts away from there.

She entered the large lecture hall and sat at her usual spot, three rows from the front. Kurama, she knew, would be sitting in the back row, close to the door. Sitting there didn't fit with the image of the "good student," but she had one day realized that it was both a defendable position and close to two exits. Once a fighter, always a fighter, she supposed - even in class.

Nothing extraordinarily bad happened during physics, just the usual bad - despite reading the textbook and taking copious notes, Keiko felt that she didn't understand any of it. She wearily climbed the steps to exit the classroom, straightening as she came close to the back as well as doing her best to give a bright smile. Her complaints seemed so petty compared to what he'd faced.

"A valiant attempt, Keiko, but hardly up to your usual standards. Rough day?" he asked.

Damnit, sometimes Kurama's insightfulness could be annoying. Her shoulders slumped, "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to one who has been lucky enough to see what one of your real smiles looks like," Kurama said in that smooth, rich voice of his.

For a split second she was tempted to think- but no, this was just Kurama being chivalrous. He probably did this to everyone. Humility said she should protest, etiquette said she should thank him - screw it, she would just ignore it and answer the original question. "Not a bad day per se, nothing major, just a succession of little things. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but it gets old after a while. And I'm really tired of having trouble with physics."

"I'm happy to give you all the assistance you need," he said, opening the door to the building for her. "In fact, if you like, we could go over tonight's lecture. Unless you would prefer a break? I understand how frustrating the build-up of small problems can be. Perhaps... some ice cream? My treat."

"I really shouldn't," Keiko said, a weak protest as the idea of a double-dip dutch chocolate filled her tastebuds. "All this homework..."

"Will not suffer for the loss of a few moments for the sake of emotional health," Kurama said with a confident look in his eye. "I insist."

"Then how can I say no?" With that they headed away from the campus to a local ice cream parlor. The late spring air was cool, and getting cooler as the sun gave way. The brilliant pinks and oranges of sunset had passed while they were in class, but twilight's varied tones of grey, blue, and lavender were Keiko's favorite anyway. She inhaled the smell of freshly mowed grass. Her mood was already lifting, as this particular moment seemed almost perfect.

_It'd really be perfect if you were holding hands with that gorgeous red-head next to you_. Keiko smacked her inner voice, hoping that it would be as successful as her Yusuke-slaps were. No such luck. _Hold hands, have ice cream, be sickeningly romantic, and then..._ Keiko was infinitely grateful that they reached the ice cream parlor before the fantasy could go any further.

"One vanilla cone, please," she requested.

"Really, Keiko?" Kurama arched his brow, his eyes twinkling. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a double-dip of dutch chocolate in a white-chocolate topped cone?"

She moaned slightly. "Mmm, my favorite. Wait a minute, did you- how-?"

Kurama ordered two of the rich confections and replied, "Yes, I know it's your favorite. I pay attention."

"What, you go around memorizing people's favorite ice creams? Some sort of new battle strategy? 'Ice-creaming'?"

She had the satisfaction of getting him to roll his eyes at her very bad pun, and was further stunned and delighted when he took up the joke. "It's a whole new style of fighting, with attacks like 'sprinkle fury,' 'deadly shower of peanuts,' 'wrath of the ice cream scoop'-"

"Revenge of the sherbet?"

"Indeed. I see you are familiar with this school of fighting. Do you know the ultimate technique?" Kurama lowered his voice and leaned over the table.

"What is it? Teach me, oh wise one," she responded, leaning over the table.

"Devastating tongue attack." Keiko watched closely as Kurama took a long lick up the side of the ice cream and back down, then with short strokes lapped up some that was beginning to melt down the side. "When performed correctly, this technique can make your opponent beg for mercy."

Keiko felt giddy as the chocolate ice cream slid down her throat. The tongue... that look... Kurama... couldn't possibly... oh God... oxygen, she needed oxygen. Breathing is good. She did a giggle-cough and took a bite of her cone. "Ha ha, that sounds like a deadly plan."

It was a weak response and she knew it, but luckily he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he took a bite of ice cream (an act Keiko was very careful not to observe) and simply smiled, a nice, polite, Kurama smile.

They chatted for a while, about his family and hers, their studies, and the goings-on among their friends (Would Kuwabara ever ask Yukina to marry him? Had Botan forgiven Koenma for forgetting their anniversary?) Keiko had a thoroughly wonderful time, and declared herself ready to move on to physics. Since the ice cream parlor closed early, they relocated to a cafe a couple doors down.

Two hours later, Keiko closed her book. "I don't know why I have such a hard time with it in class, it always makes sense after you explain it to me."

Kurama winced. Keiko was immdediately regretful, "I'm sorry, I know it takes up your time when you're so busy and-"

"It's not that," he cut her off with a lopsided smile. "I'm used to hearing those words from some girl who is not-so-secretly a 'fan.' It's why I gave up tutoring."

Keiko blushed. "Yes, I can see how that would be annoying. I, uh, can assure you that's not what I meant."

Though she meant it to sound like she was teasing him, he appeared to be uncomfortable. "I know that's not how _you_ meant it, I just, oh, well, anyway, I'm happy to help my friends."

Neither looked at the other as they gathered up their things. Keiko was the first to bravely break the silence. "So, I guess I'll see you in class."

"Please, Keiko, it's late. Allow me to walk you home." Cool and polite, his default position. Keiko felt stung somehow.

"No, really, that's all right-"

"Please, Keiko. For my own peace of mind."

"Well, all right then. If it's not out of your way."

"It is not."

They headed out of the cafe. Keiko resisted the urge to shiver, having drawn into herself. She knew she'd been fond of Kurama for a long time, and attracted to him for nearly as long, but somewhere along the way it had turned into something... more. Keiko wanted to find out what that was, wanted to explore it with him, but after that awkward exchange in the cafe, well, she was just his friend. It was better than nothing, anyway.

Kurama insisted on walking her all the way to her door. As they stepped into the elevator, he spoke, "Keiko?"

"Yes?"

"I enjoy being friends with you."

"And I with you."

"I wouldn't want to do anything to endanger that."

"Neither would I," she said softly. There, that was the end to it. Probably had all sorts of rules about not endangering others, and the difficulties of having to tell a girlfriend about his "other job." Well, she'd spent enough time as Yusuke's girl to be in danger anyway, and she knew all about that other job. But fine, if he wanted to be a loner he could just go ahead and do it, and never mind that he didn't want her. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"Which is why I hope that when I ask you out, if you say no, that it won't hurt our friendship."

Eh? Keiko glanced over at Kurama, who seemed both confident and nervous. The question was obviously not an easy one for him. And not an easy one for her either, now that she was face-to-face with it. This would be no casual summer fling, no 'oh, I just wanted to see what it was like.' Not with a friendship at stake, one neither wanted to lose. But the potential rewards, to explore the deeper connection she sensed was there, to go beyond the surface, to maybe, just maybe, fall in love - well, it was worth the risk.

"It won't hurt our friendship, because I won't say no."

They stopped in front of her door. Keiko turned to smile and look Kurama in the eyes. Her chest seemed to tighten a little at the warm expression that was on his face. Then, everything got a little tighter as the look morphed into something a little more... feral.

"Excellent. I'm not fond of the answer no." He stepped closer and raised his hand to her neck. Kurama tilted her head back; Keiko, mesmerized by his dark green eyes, did not resist. Not that she would have anyway. His lips brushed across hers, which parted slightly in response. He sucked ever so gently on her bottom lip, then molded his mouth to hers. The sweet kiss evolved as he darted his tongue into her mouth and increased the pressure on her mouth and the firmness of his grasp on her neck.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was saying that this was too soon, too fast, too much, but Keiko really, really didn't give a damn. She dropped her book bag to the floor and slid her hands up Kurama's arms, gripping his shoulders and bowing slightly into him. He took the cue, putting his other arm, also freed of a bookbag, around her waist and pulling her to him tightly. Keiko easily gave way to the strength of his arm.

The closer they were, the more heated the kiss became, the more they wanted. With a whirl that would've induced vertigo had she been more conscious of it, Kurama pressed Keiko up against her door. The arm that had been around her waist moved down to stroke her thigh, creating new waves of heat within her. He hooked her knee around his waist and pressed himself closer.

Keiko moaned against Kurama's mouth, though it turned to a mewl as he removed his lips. Before she could recover any kind of conscious thought, however, he moved to a new target: her neck. As he licked, sucked, and bit, sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently, Keiko could only pant and gasp with pleasure.

A cough from a passing neighbor brought them to with a jolt. They hastily arranged themselves, doing their best to bat down the high arousal. Even Kurama, usually so composed, was slightly flushed. Keiko grinned, "If that's what happens to someone who has already said yes, I wonder what happens when someone says no?"

Kurama's mouth crooked up at one corner, "You could always try it sometime and find out."

"Maybe," she said airily. Keiko unlocked her door. "Good night, Kurama. I'll see you soon."

"Indeed," he replied.

She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing deeply. So much for her bad day.

_End_


End file.
